One more time - Before we go
by Robigna88
Summary: Allison credeva di essersi lasciata alle spalle i Mikaelson, fino a quando Rebekah non le chiede aiuto e orde di cacciatori si dirigono a New Orleans. Dean e Sam Winchester, avvertito tumulto tra i cacciatori decidono di partire per New Orleans senza sapere però che quel caso-non caso li condurrà dritti da Allison. The Originals/Supernatural and a bit of Constantine & Saving Hope.


1.

BEN TORNATA A NEW ORLEANS

Angel Sanborra era il cacciatore più stupido che Allison avesse mai conosciuto. Come avesse fatto ad uscire vivo dai diversi casi a cui aveva preso parte per lei rimaneva un mistero, un mistero che si era infittito ancora di più quando una settimana prima l'aveva chiamata per farle sapere che a New Orleans stavano accadendo cose strane e che lui e un gruppo di altri cinque cacciatori avevano deciso di andare lì a controllare E a far esplodere qualche via della città.

Le aveva detto proprio così ed Allison aveva resistito all'urgenza di dirgli che era un completo idiota. Aveva resistito per ben dieci lunghi minuti, poi era sbottata e urlandogli contro tutta la sua poca stima nei suoi confronti gli aveva intimato di stare alla larga dalla Louisiana. Se ne sarebbe occupata lei e questo era quanto.

Ma visto che Angel Sanborra era davvero il più stupido tra i cacciatori, non le aveva dato retta e col suo improvvisato gruppo di sciocchi era arrivato a New Orleans domenica pomeriggio ed era morto mercoledì mattina. I quatto sopravvissuti avevano riferito versioni discordanti in merito a cosa lo avesse ucciso; alcuni dicevano un lupo, altri un vampiro. Allison sapeva che poteva essere entrambi, un Ibrido, e lei di Ibrido ne conosceva solo uno.

Improvvisamente la telefonata di Rebekah Mikaelson di qualche settimana prima le era tornata alla mente: ho bisogno di un posto sicuro, che più sicuro non si può… devo badare alla figlia di Klaus e molti la vogliono morta. Così le aveva detto e dopo averle trovato un posto davvero sicuro Allison si era prodigata di togliersi dalla testa la famiglia Originale. Di qualunque cosa si stessero occupando non era affare suo, meglio stare alla larga dai loro problemi che erano catastrofici e che sommati a quelli che già lei aveva creavano uno spaventoso insieme di guai.

Tuttavia non era riuscita a non pensare a quello che Rebekah le aveva raccontato, a quanto smarrito Klaus dovesse sentirsi privato di sua figlia. Proprio lui che un padre degno di essere definito tale non l'aveva mai avuto, ora si ritrovava a dover abbandonare la sua bambina. Era per proteggerla, era vero, e questo lo rendeva già completamente diverso da Mikael, ma era comunque un abbandono e nella mente triste e paranoica di Klaus Mikaelson questa non era una buona cosa.

Ci aveva pensato spesso dopo il suo incontro con la bionda Originale, ma si era categoricamente vietata anche solo di considerare di guidare a New Orleans e ci era riuscita fin quando una questione di famiglia non l'aveva portata a Baton Rouge e da lì aveva guidato senza nemmeno accorgersene fino alla città delle parate e del Quartiere francese.

Sospirando alzò la mano per attirare l'attenzione del cameriere e ordinò un caffè che le venne servito in un bicchiere a portar via perché, disse al gentile ragazzo con la targhetta nominativa sulla maglietta, aveva molte cose da fare e visto che non voleva trattenersi a lungo era meglio non perdere tempo.

Pagò e uscì dal bar; dal punto in cui si trovava alla tenuta dei Mikaelson erano più o meno dieci minuti a piedi, così lasciò l'auto lì su Bourbon Street e si incamminò per le vie della città chiusa in quel suo completo elegante che non aveva avuto il tempo di cambiare. Ripeté a se stessa che non ci avrebbe messo molto quindi trovare un hotel per cambiarsi era inutile, non sarebbe rimasta così tanto a New Orleans. Voleva solo capire cosa stava succedendo, provare a far ragionare Klaus oppure pregare Elijah di fermarlo. Poi sarebbe tornata a casa e avrebbe messo gli Originali nel cassetto dei ricordi.

Svoltò a destra e distratta da una artista di strada che suonava il violino andò a sbattere contro qualcuno riuscendo a salvare il suo caffè per un soffio.

"Allison Morgan" le disse una voce maschile che le risuonò nelle orecchie e che conosceva bene. "Che diavolo ci fai qui?"

La donna chiuse gli occhi e scosse il capo, poi puntò lo sguardo su Dylan Nesh, uno dei quattro idioti sopravvissuti. "Tu che diavolo ci fai qui" ribatté. "Non hai imparato la lezione dopo quello che è successo ad Angel?"

"È proprio per quello che gli è successo che sono tornato qui. Voglio trovare la cosa che l'ha ucciso. Qualunque cosa fosse. Angel era strano ma era mio amico."

"Dylan" cercò di ragionare Allison. "Lascia che me ne occupi io. Torna a casa da tua moglie e piangi il tuo amico come si deve, al resto ci penso io."

"No!" esclamò l'uomo scuotendo il capo. "Non voglio un'altra morte sulla coscienza e se ti succedesse qualcosa non me lo perdonerei."

La donna fece un grosso respiro accorgendosi che era come parlare con un muro. Sapeva che non era preoccupato per lei, era il suo ego smisurato a parlare; aveva una reputazione da mantenere e non sarebbe stato possibile se avesse lasciato una donna ad occuparsi della sua personale battaglia contro il mostro che aveva ucciso il suo amico. Con i tipi come Dylan Nesh, si disse, si può ragionare solo in un modo e lei lo avrebbe fatto.

"Okay" gli disse "Capisco cosa provi e so anche quanto la voglia di vendetta possa logorarti dentro, quindi ti cederò il caso e ti dirò cosa ho scoperto fino ad ora" continuò guardandosi intorno, poi guardando di nuovo lui. "C'è un nido di vampiri poco fuori Baton Rouge, credo che sia stato uno di loro ad uccidere Angel, forse dovresti andare a dare un'occhiata."

"Maledetti succhiasangue!" sibilò lui stringendo i pugni. "Li ucciderò tutti quanti."

Senza salutarla se ne andò lasciandola lì sul marciapiede. Allison sperò che avrebbe lasciato la città subito; Baton Rouge non era molto distante, ma lo avrebbe tenuto fuori dai piedi per qualche ora e lei avrebbe avuto il tempo di fare alcune domande alle persone giuste.

"Idiota" mormorò poggiando cento dollari dentro il coperchio aperto della giovane violinista di strada e con un sorriso proseguì verso la tenuta Mikaelson.

* * *

Hayley era nervosa quel giorno. Non che fosse una novità a dire il vero, da quando era diventata un ibrido era sempre agitata e aveva sempre voglia di uccidere qualcuno. Il fatto che Klaus la incoraggiasse a portare avanti quel comportamento ed Elijah la ignorasse proprio a causa dello stesso non la aiutava a mantenere il controllo. Ma il punto in fondo era che non aveva voglia di controllarsi. Per colpa di fin troppe persone in quella stupida città aveva dovuto abbandonare sua figlia e si sentiva come se facendolo fosse diventata i suoi genitori ed era una sensazione che non le piaceva affatto. Scoprire che Klaus si sentiva come lei un po' la faceva sentire meglio, ma non bene abbastanza da smettere quella sua personale crociata nei confronti di chi direttamente o meno l'aveva costretta a mandare via Hope.

Si chiese come stesse la sua piccola bambina, si chiese se piangeva durante la notte, se l'amore di Rebekah era sufficiente a farla calmare. Pensieri inutili e dannosi, non poteva fare nulla per cambiare le cose, non in quel momento. Ripulire le strade di New Orleans però era un inizio.

"È questa la tua idea di aiuto Niklaus? Portarla a caccia di streghe nel Bayou?"

La voce di Elijah attirò la sua attenzione; la sentiva forte e chiara anche se lui era al piano di sotto. Con un scatto si alzò e scese giù per le scale fino all'atrio dove i due fratelli stavano discutendo dei metodi di Klaus.

"Oh andiamo" mormorò proprio lui indicandola con una mano quando la vide. "Sta bene e si sente meglio, non è vero lupacchiotta?"

Hayley alzò un sopracciglio perplessa, poi si avvicinò ad Elijah. "Non puoi dirmi cosa fare o non fare, non dopo aver passato giorni ad ignorarmi."

"Credi che uccidendo tutte le streghe ti sentirai meglio Hayley? Non accadrà, te lo posso garantire. Quando l'euforia del tuo nuovo stato di Ibrido sarà passata ti sentirai peggio con tutte quelle morti a pesarti sulla coscienza."

"Non ho ucciso persone innocenti Elijah, quindi non credo che mi sentirò in colpa. Erano tutte streghe malvagie."

"Guarda un po' chi si vede" sussurrò Klaus attirando l'attenzione dei due con lo sguardo diretto verso l'entrata. "Allison Morgan in carne ed ossa. Ti trovo bene, guerriera."

Il corpo di Elijah si irrigidì per un attimo – Hayley lo notò subito – poi si voltò in direzione dell'entrata e la vide anche lui; Allison Morgan in carne ed ossa, elegante e raffinata come sempre, più bella di quanto ricordasse.

"Erano tutte streghe malvagie ed un cacciatore. Il suo nome era Angel Sanborra ed era un idiota, è vero, ma un idiota umano" puntualizzò Allison rivolta ad Hayley bevendo l'ultimo sorso di caffè.

"Come hai fatto ad entrare?" chiese Klaus. "Io stesso ho chiuso il cancello con una catena e un lucchetto, questa casa è in lutto."

"Per favore" disse lei togliendosi il cappotto dopo aver poggiato il bicchiere sul tavolino al centro dell'atrio. "Ho imparato a forzare una serratura prima ancora di imparare a guidare, credi davvero che un lucchetto possa tenermi fuori?"

Il viso di Klaus si aprì in un grande sorriso e con pochi passi raggiunse la donna e la strinse in un abbraccio che lei ricambiò con calore. "Sono felice di vederti" le disse.

Hayley incrociò le braccia sul petto sorpresa nel vedere Klaus comportarsi con la nuova arrivata come un normalissimo uomo che rivede un'amica dopo tanto tempo. Era perplessa, più che altro, perché non credeva che lui avesse degli amici.

Quando l'abbraccio tra i due finì, la donna bella ed elegante di cui lei non sapeva nulla eccetto un nome, si avvicinò ad Elijah e dopo un istante di esitazione il maggiore dei Mikaelson si piegò e le baciò la guancia prima di lasciarsi stringere a sua volta.

* * *

"Scusate," chiese Hayley schiarendosi la voce. "Sareste così gentili da dirmi chi è questa donna?"

"Sono Allison Morgan" si presentò direttamente lei lasciando Elijah. "Sono una cacciatrice."

"Vestita così?" le chiese l'altra guardandola da capo a piedi. "Non deve essere molto facile cacciare indossando una gonna corta e dei tacchi a spillo."

Allison abbozzò un sorriso. "Anche con questi tacchi a spillo e questa gonna riuscirei a farti il culo a strisce quindi perché non la pianti di parlami con quel tono arrogante?"

"Allison ti prego" sussurrò Elijah guardandola. "Linguaggio."

Lei alzò le mani e sospirò. "Qualunque cosa stiate facendo state attirando l'attenzione. Ho incontrato un cacciatore mentre venivo qui, era in città alla ricerca della cosa che ha ucciso Angel. L'ho mandato fuori strada dicendogli che c'era un covo di vampiri a Baton Rouge e che era meglio se andava a dare un'occhiata. Ma per quanto sia poco sveglio, al massimo domani si accorgerà che l'ho preso in giro e tornerà."

"Che venga!" esclamò Hayley guardandola. "Questa è una guerra, e in guerra si sa, ci sono dei danni collaterali" la superò passandole accanto, ed Allison sospirò girando su se stessa per seguirla con lo sguardo.

"Ed esattamente" le disse. "Reagire in questo modo, come ti aiuterà a riportare tua figlia a casa?"

La nuova Ibrida si fermò, rimase di spalle per un lungo istante, poi le si avvicinò. "Che cosa stai dicendo?"

"Rebekah mi ha telefonato qualche settimana fa, le serviva un posto sicuro in cui stare con la piccola Hope" le spiegò la cacciatrice. "Mi sono assicurata che ne avessero uno, uno dove niente e con niente intendo proprio niente, possa entrare senza un invito."

"Quanto ti ha detto?" le chiese Elijah.

"Quanto basta" rispose vagamente Allison. "Sentite, mi trovavo a Baton Rouge per alcune questioni personali e ho deciso di passare ad avvertirvi di persona. State dando nell'occhio con la scia di cadaveri che state lasciandovi dietro. Ho passato gli ultimi dieci giorni a depistare ogni cacciatore che voleva venire qui a capire cosa stesse succedendo. Ma non posso trattenere tutti e non posso farlo ancora per molto."

"Nessuno te lo ha chiesto" Hayley allargò le braccia. "Volevi avvisarci e lo hai fatto, quindi ora puoi tornartene a casa con la tua bella collana di diamanti e le tue scarpe da centinaia di dollari. E se provi a dire a qualcuno che mia figlia è ancora viva, credo che diventerai uno dei danni collaterali di cui parlavo prima. Anzi" con un gesto rapido le afferrò il viso ed Allison sapeva esattamente cosa voleva fare. "Rebekah non ti ha mai telefonato, ora lascia la città e dimentica di essere mai venuta qui."

La cacciatrice restò in silenzio, poi si liberò bruscamente dalla sua presa e le passò accanto per afferrare il suo cappotto. "Non posso essere soggiogata" le disse sistemando i lunghi capelli castani fuori dal cappotto. "Ma un punto per te per averci provato. Ho fatto ciò che dovevo, ora sta a voi. Spero potrete riportare Hope a casa presto."

I tre non dissero nulla mentre lei se ne andava. Il maggiore dei Mikaelson però aveva la sensazione che non sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che la vedevano.

"La lasciamo andare via così?" domandò Hayley voltandosi a guardare i due fratelli. "Sa di Hope e potrebbe dirlo a qualcuno."

"Non lo farà" la tranquillizzò Klaus. "Morirebbe piuttosto che tradire qualcuno a cui vuole bene. E per quanto assurdo sembri, a noi vuol bene."

"Siamo in guerra," precisò lei. "Non possiamo fidarci di nessuno, neppure di chi crediamo esserci amico."

"Di lei possiamo!" esclamò Elijah abbottonandosi la giacca. "E so cosa stai pensando Hayley, ma se provi a toccarla, io e te avremo un problema."

Lei se ne andò sbuffando, le braccia incrociate sul petto e quel dannato broncio sempre sul viso.

"Forse," disse Klaus guardando suo fratello. "È il caso di smetterla per un po' con la caccia alle streghe."

L'Originale elegante scosse il capo poi lo lasciò solo nell'atrio.


End file.
